


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by casgirlat221b



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Natasha and Peter Parker friendship, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlat221b/pseuds/casgirlat221b
Summary: Just some Black Widow and Spidey friendship headcanons!





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

Peter never regretted turning down Tony Stark’s offer to become an Avenger. He knew that he would return officially after he finished high school and turned eighteen. But till then, Mr. Stark had informed Peter that he was welcome to visit the new Avengers headquarters any time he wanted to. So that's what Peter did. He would drop in from time to time. What fascinated him the most was the fact that each of the Avenging heroes had their own differences. They were people of hard childhoods, different upbringings and came from different places even. But the one person he admired the most? Agent Natasha Romanoff (also known as the Black Widow)

The first time that he had met her was during the war between Mr. Stark and Captain America. At the time, he was shy and slightly in awe of the lethal Russian spy. He had constantly trailed after her and she would try to dodge him but he didn’t get the message. 

“Ms. Romanoff! Hey,” he would run behind her breathless as she tried to fasten her pace. “The way - the way you fight is incredibly awesome! Can you maybe teach me those moves sometime?”

“Hey Ms. Romanoff, you probably know that the Black Widow is a deadly spider! We’re both spiders! I mean we’re not really spiders, but our superhero aliases are spiders.”

Most of Peter’s attempts to start a conversation with her was met with polite smiles and laughs and a quickened pace of walking. But it didn’t take long for the Russian spy to see Peter for who he was - an overexcited kid who tried a bit too hard to make himself likeable. Soon she no longer minded Peter’s presence and whether she would admit it or not, she was starting to develop a liking towards the kid. 

Spider-man and the Black Widow developed an unlikely bond. Ever since then whenever Peter visited the Avenger’s headquarters he would make a beeline to Natasha’s quarters. 

——————————————————————————————————————-

“Never lose focus!” Natasha held Peter in a headlock. “Remember your enemies weaknesses.”

“Yes Ms. Romanoff,” Peter grunted with his face turning a slight shade of red. 

Natasha let him go and Peter collapsed on the training mat with sweat dripping from his face and his face flushed from the vigorous training. 

“And remember Peter,” Natasha said as she looked him straight in the eye. “Never let your enemy know when you’re tired. A good spy hides his or her emotions. And don’t forget to -“

“- observe and learn your opponent first before you engage them in a physical fight,” Peter finished for her. 

Nat just smirked at him and gave in to the urge to ruffle the kid’s hair. 

“Pick up the staff,” She told Peter as she picked her own up. 

Peter swept his damp hair out of his forehead and got ready for round two of their training. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Peter couldn’t keep the excitement and the slight fear out of his voice as he followed Natasha into Clint’s bedroom. 

Natasha just shushed him and unscrewed the top of the itching powder she held in her hand. 

Faint sounds of Agent Barton A.K.A Hawkeye singing in the shower caused Peter to start giggling again which was followed by a smack on his head from Nat and a glare. 

“Alright alright.” Peter held up his hands in surrender. Despite being a total bad-ass, Nat was amazing her own way. She had a perky sense of humour and right now she was using it against Barton. 

He quickly followed Nat on his tip toes to where Barton had laid out his clothes to change into after the shower. Nat emptied the whole content onto Barton’s underwear and stepped back with a decisive smirk. 

“This ought to pay him back,” She said with her arms folded across her chest. 

Peter gulped. He had no idea what Barton did to get on her bad side but he learnt never to make the same mistake. Nat was one scary woman. 

“Come along spiderboy.” Natasha started to drag him out of the room when she realised that the shower was no longer running. 

“Spiderman,” Peter grumbled weakly as he let himself get dragged by her.  
————————————————————————————————-

“Oh gosh Peter. Are you still sticking with that lame excuse and the blatant lie that you’re working for Tony freaking Stark?” Flash guffawed and poked Peter in the chest. 

Peter kept his calm and just looked Flash in the eye. There was no way he was letting Flash bully him again. 

“According to Peter Parker here people,” Flash started loudly causing people walking past them in the corridor to stop and listen on, “he can’t attend Senior prom because Tony Stark is helping him with this homework.”

A scattered laugh fell over the small crowd at Flash’s words. 

“I’m his intern,” Peter said through gritted teeth. “He’s not my homework buddy.”

“Well then Peter,” Flash started with his infamous smug smiles yet again. “If you are indeed so close to Tony Stark, I guess it won’t really be a big problem to ask him to crash our prom.”

Peter started to speak but Flash was obviously in a roll. 

“You know what folks? The next thing Peter here will be telling us is that Black Widow is his secret girlfriend.”

“Shut up Flash.” Peter wanted to punch the guy. Only if things were that simple. 

“You know what Parker? You should ask the Black Widow to be your date for the prom.” Flash now had tears in his eyes from all the laughing. 

“Who's to say that he didn't ask me already?”

A hush fell over the crowd and Flash’s smirked wiped clean from his face as he looked at something - someone rather - behind Parker. Peter turned to see Natasha standing with her signature smirk. Flash opened his mouth but no words came out. 

“Come on Peter. We still have matching dresses to buy for the prom.” Saying that Nat pulled Peter out of the school building. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked her once they had come out of the school. 

“Well I sensed that spiderboy needed help though I’m not really going to go to prom with you.” Nat looked down at Peter with a frown.  
“Yeah I know that but wait!” Peter groaned. “You’ve just made things more awkward for me. How am I supposed to go to prom now completely alone when the whole school heard that I am going with you?”

Natasha gave him an amused look and a shrug. “Your problem. But hey you told me that you had developed a crush on that Michelle kid right?”

“MJ,” Peter muttered, his face turning a slight shade of red. 

“Go ask her out or do you want me to do that for you too?”

Peter yelped and spread his arms before Nat could do anything else. “Nope I’ve got this. You enjoy your day.”

Alright then Parker,” Nat said, ruffling his hair. “Have a good one.”

With that she turned and started to walk away.

“Hey Nat?” Peter called out and Nat turned back. 

“Yeah?”

“Thank You.”


End file.
